rbx_entry_pointfandomcom-20200215-history
Detection
Detection is the process by which NPCs and cameras become aware of suspicious activity, and report it if the process is not stopped. Suspicion Meter The suspicion meter is a meter that fills up as NPCs or cameras see the player. The meter fills up faster if the player is doing conspicuous or suspicious activity, but fills up slower depending on the player's perks. It will not fill up while the player is in the normal status, and for some NPCs, it will not fill up while the player is disguised. There are four different levels: Pointer (Bar 0) The pointer in the middle fills up when the player is noticed by an NPC or Camera, which is located in the direction of the pointer. The suspicion meter will rotate such that the pointer is always facing this NPC/camera. This stage doesn't mean anything other than that the player is being seen. Bar 1 At this stage, NPCs will stop moving and stare at the player for a few seconds (~30), though civilians will only stop briefly. If caused by a camera, the camera operator will send a guard to the camera's location. This guard will have a gray question mark in Rookie-Operative and a gray radio in Elite-Legend. This camera feature can be used to lure guards, but it has a cooldown. Bar 2 At this stage, NPCs will move toward the player to investigate. They will have a gray question mark, but guards in Elite-Legend they will have a gray radio instead. These NPCs will have faster detection, so it's recommended to run away or hide until they're gone. This is especially true for guards in Elite-Legend because players will have to answer their radio after knocking them out. Bar 3 This is the final stage, in which NPCs finally raise the alarm. Guards will have a radio, and if the player is nearby they will fire with an unsuppressed gun. Players must knock them out before they can fire and answer their radio to stop the alarm. Civilians or employees will get on their phone and run away; they must be knocked out quickly and stopped from escaping. If caused by a camera, the camera will have a red dot by it, and the camera operator will have a radio similarly to guards; this gives the player a very narrow time window to take them out. Radios Red Radio A guard will use their radio when their suspicion meter fills up completely. The radio will cause the alarms to go off in a few seconds if ignored. To stop the alarm, the player must knock out the guard and answer the radio. A player can only answer one radio; if they attempt to answer more, the alarms will go off anyway. Having the Deception perk allows the player to answer up to two radios. Gray Radio A gray radio appears when a guard's suspicion meter fills up to two bars, or when a guard is sent to a location by a camera operator. Gray radios only exist in the Elite and Legend difficulties. Guards with this radio won't raise the alarm instantly, but their suspicion meters will fill up quicker than normal. If left alone, the guard's gray radio will disappear after some time. However, if the guard is intimidated or knocked out, the gray radio will become a red radio and the player must answer it to stop the alarms.